Chasing It Worldwide
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: What if Bobby and Amelia knew each other before that fated day- the day she had to arrest him? What if they had a history? Come and see these two fight, fall in love, get hurt, grow up, and find each other again.
1. Dance

**edited on 4.4.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_She placed her hands on her hips and opened her mouth ready to argue. Then a pair of brown eyes looked into blue eyes. He grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer, harder._

_She rose to meet him, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders. He lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her hard._

_She could feel his anger and desperation to her. _

_So she kissed him harder._

_He could feel her annoyance and curiosity._

_He was surprised when she kissed him back, just as hard._

_He bit her lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth._

_She moaned._

_It was one of the sexiest things he had ever heard._

_They fought for control and in the end she surrendered. _

_She could tell this was not a battle she would win._

_He explored her mouth._

_Her hands ruffled his hair. His hands tighten on her waist._

_Then she was in the air._

_He lifted her up like she weighed nothing and placed her on the table._

_Her jean clad legs wrapped around his waist and he pulled her closer._

_Every single part of them touching._

_He stopped kissing her and began kissing her jaw, her ear, and down her neck. She threw her head back, giving him more access._

_His hands gripped her hips tighter, one hand began creeping on her skin._

_Her hands grasp his neck and she pulled his head up, kissing him._

_They fought for control. It was exhilarating. _

_Then a loud crash echoed, and the trance was broken._

* * *

Bobby and Amelia jerked away from each other.

Amelia jumped from the table and strolled away angrily.

What was she thinking? Kissing Bobby? Almost hooking up with him?

Bobby watched her walk away. He tried not to notice how her jeans hugged her legs, curves, and tiny butt. Her butt swayed as he walked and he felt something tightened.

* * *

He shook his head.

This was Amelia, he was thinking about it.

Smart, badass Amelia who annoyed him.

He couldn't think of her like that!

They hated each other!

* * *

He strolled out of the kitchen and into the backyard.

He found Amelia on the dance floor dancing.

She saw him and sent him a smirk.

He smirked back and began walking toward her, people darting out of the way.

* * *

Everyone knew that Bobby and Amelia had chemistry.

Nobody asked the two of them out.

* * *

He reached her and then placed his hands on her waist.

She began shaking her hips and licked her lips.

He pulled her close and they locked eyes.

People moved away, they were scared of getting burned. Their passion burned too bright.

The people seemed to fade away, it was just the two of them. .

When the song ended, they jerked away from each other.

* * *

Then went to their friends and made excuses.

They rushed to his car and drove away, careful not to be seen.

They pulled up to his house and it wasn't long before they were inside.

He lifted her onto the kitchen table and they kissed like they were at the party.

Her fingers were around his neck and his grasped her waist.

They pulled away and he carried her to his room.

Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt. He pulled hers off.

It wasn't long before the rest of their clothes were on the floor and then they were on the bed having sex.

This happened a lot between them, it was just sex.

They were sex friends, nothing else.

* * *

Bobby shook his head. It prom night and he had no date. Neither did Amelia.

Yes, he hated her, but it was prom night and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

That's why he drove to her house, right?

* * *

When he got there, he saw her sitting on the steps.

He pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Why aren't you at prom?

"Why aren't you?"

Bobby shrugged.

"I needed to check on something."

"My friends bailed on me."

* * *

Bobby got off his bike and walked up the stairs to where she was. He rang the doorbell and when it opened, he took a deep breath.

"I would like your permission for me to take your daughter to prom."

Amelia's mother blinked.

She knew who Bobby was.

The two met in the principal's office often, when both Bobby and Amelia were in trouble.

So having him asking to take her daughter to prom was shocking.

* * *

"No one should go to prom alone."

She nodded and pulled out her camera. She made the two pose for pictures.

They looked amazing.

The two next to each other were picture perfect. They complimented each other.

* * *

Bobby helped Amelia onto his bike.

Amelia was grateful she didn't get a very long dress.

He handed her a red helmet and then slid on his black helmet.

And then they were off. Amelia had to grip him tightly as they rounded the corners towards the hotel.

When they arrived, most of their classmates were inside. The few who were arriving were stunned to see Amelia on the back of Bobby's motorcycle.

Bobby picked her up and set her on her feet. They walked in arm in arm and people stopped.

They walked down the stairs like king and queen and head to get some punch.

* * *

"Think it's spiked yet?"

"No."

"Good."

She took a drink and watched as he put something in his drink.

"What?"

"I spike the drinks usually, but just for you, I won't. Someone else will though."

Amelia smiled at this and sipped her punch. They stood awkwardly on the side.

* * *

Finally, Bobby mumbled something and pulled her to the dance floor.

* * *

It was an upbeat dance and he pulled her close. His arms wrapped around her and she found herself leaning into him, feeling his chest on her back. She could feel how strong he was. She moved her hips and then pulled away and turned to look at him. She moved her hips and placed his hand on them. He gripped then and they both remembered the last time he gripped them.

The song changed and they found themselves surrounded by friends as the night went on.

* * *

When it came to crown king and queen, no one was surprised when they won.

Amelia blushed as Bobby pulled her in very close. He ducked down and began whispering in her ear.

"Party at my place? Half the school is going. You in?"

She nodded and gasped as he bit her ear.

"Bobby!"

"My sweet innocent Amelia."

He kissed her neck and Amelia blushed.

He looked at her and something passed between them.

* * *

They arrived at his house just as the first car pulled in.

Others cars pulled in.

Bobby pulled her up the stairs to a bedroom.

"You can borrow my cousin's clothes. You are about the same size."

"Thank you."

* * *

He left her but not before he gave her a kiss that curled her toes. She stripped off her dress and looked through the closet. She settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a blue top. She left her heels on and went downstairs. She bumped into him as he came out.

He had a jeans and gym shoes and a shirt that matched hers in color.

He whistled at her and backed her up against the wall.

"Amelia…"

They kissed for a bit before she pushed him away and raced down the stairs.

He smiled and followed her greeting people and flirting with girls. He spotted her next to his cousin.

* * *

"Hey cuz." He gave his cousin a swift kiss and wrapped an arm around Amelia.

His cousin looked them up and down and gave him a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Amelia, I'm his cousin, Nikki. Talk to you later." She gave them a wave and gave him a wink.

Nikki left and Bobby shook his head. His cousin was really something else.

The party went on and around 2 AM everyone began leaving. A few crashed on the sofas and rooms. Nikki made many hangover potions and told Bobby she was going to crash with a friend a few houses down.

She gave them a wink and whispered something to him. He blushed and Amelia smiled.

* * *

The door closed and the two were left alone. Bobby pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm going to change. You can borrow some pajamas."

They headed upstairs and got changed. Amelia found some shorts and a man's shirt. She slid them off and recognized Bobby's scent.

When she walked down the stairs, Bobby gasped. She looked beautiful.

Bobby looked at Amelia and felt it again. He grabbed her hand and led her outside to his secret place.

Amelia gasped.

* * *

"It's beautiful."

The garden was quite pretty. There was a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle. Petals covered the floor and flowers were in full bloom all around. Lights were strung around the tree. Music played through speakers.

"Nikki's pride and joy. This is all hers. She lives behind my house. She's the one you were talking to. I love going here."

"I can see why."

* * *

Bobby looked at Amelia and grabbed her hand.

He began to dance her around the garden. Amelia laughed and Bobby was thrown back into the past.

He stumbled and Amelia looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just that … never mind."

"What?"

"It's nothing."

"For a second I felt like I was in the past. I remember seeing Nikki dancing here with her fiancée when she was 18. "

"How old is she?"

"Eight years older than me. Just turned 26."

"She looks younger."

Bobby nodded. "She lost a lot of weight after Logan died. He was in the military. They were just married for two years. "

* * *

Amelia thought back to the woman she met and realized that her eyes were sad.

Bobby shook his head and pulled Amelia close again and dipped her. She gasped and when he pulled her up, he kissed her. Amelia kissed him back.

The two stood under the tree kissing like it was their first time.

* * *

What they had this time was powerful and different.

Amelia pulled back and gently pulled her t-shirt up. Booby gulped.

"Amelia."

She slipped it off. "I want you to make love to me."

She kissed him hard and he gripped her hips.

He pulled back and pulled off his shirt.

Amelia stared at his muscles.

He then gently pushed her down to the ground over the shirts. He kissed her slowly and savored the taste.

Amelia looked at him as he pulled away. Bobby looked at her and then removed her shorts. The rest of the clothes came off. Amelia felt no shame and Bobby looked at his goddess.

He then made love to her. The first time it was slow and passionate. The second time fast. The other times were varied.

* * *

Afterwards, they fell asleep for a bit.

They woke up just as the sun rose and they got dressed as watched the sun rise.

They went back inside and they cleaned up the house, sending smiles to each other.

* * *

That summer they spent it together. They went out. Movies, bowling, the beach, restaurants, and just about every place imaginable.

They kissed and flirted and had sex.

Summer is a time of passion and love and having fun.

However, like all good things, summer has to end.

So did they.

* * *

**This was probably be only a few chapters, say about 5-7. It basically will be about Bobby and Amelia. I felt like they could have had an interesting relationship. I didn't find many stories with them knowing each other before the arrest so I thought what if they knew each other before then? It would explain a lot of things. **

**The next chapter will be set in 2 years, so they are sophomores in college. **

**Next update? Maybe May? I don't know. I have many other stories and finals coming up. So don't hold me to it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Happy Easter! **

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	2. Sleep

**edited on 4.4.15**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heist Society**

* * *

(2 years later)

Amelia smoothed her dress and her roommate looked up.

"Hot date?"

Amelia smiled.

"Visiting an old friend."

"Must be pretty special.

"Yeah she and her cousin are special."

"Her cousin? An old flame?"

"Something like that."

Amelia applied some red lipstick and smiled. She was good to go.

* * *

Bobby fumbled with his tie. He couldn't help but swear and heard a light laugh.

* * *

He turned to see his cousin Nikki. His eyes widen. She was in a dress and wearing make-up for the first time in ten years.

The dress was purple and it fit her tiny frame. Her hair which was normally pulled up was loose and flowing. The biggest changes were the smile, the glow surrounding her, and the sparkle in her eye.

* * *

She walked over and began helping him with the tie.

"There."

Bobby wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a big day. Ten years ago, her husband died in war and she stopped living. However, today, everything was changing.

* * *

She pulled away and smiled up at him. Bobby kissed her forehead and they walk out to greet everyone.

Nikki smiles and laughs and everyone is stunned to see the change in her. Bobby waits by the bar, looking and hoping to see her.

* * *

He gently rejects the girls who come up to him, scanning faces for her.

Then they see each other.

* * *

Bobby can't keep his eyes off her; they scan her over and over again. Amelia gives him a coy smile and greets Nikki. She greets other people and Bobby can't take his eyes off her.

He strolls over to her and wraps an arm around her waist as a man flirts with her. The man backs down and hurries off and Amelia turns to look at him.

She cocks an eyebrow and smiles at him. Bobby leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Hello Amelia."

"Hello Bobby."

* * *

Everyone is staring at the couple. They ignore all the looks and focus on each other.

Their eyes roam around each other and then Bobby smiles and Amelia shivers.

The sound of clinking glass causes them to look away.

* * *

It's Nikki.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. It means a lot to me. As many of you know, ten years ago my husband died in combat. What many of you did not know was that I was pregnant at the time. I lost the child around the same time so I grieved two deaths. I love kids. So I have decided to adopt a few. I would like you to welcome them tonight."

* * *

A blonde woman walked in with a teenage boy about 13 and twins about 3.

"This is Ethan, Rea, and Lily."

Everyone clapped. They were all happy for Nikki. The three children stayed next to her, glued to her shadow. Bobby had to admit they made quite a family.

Amelia looked at him.

* * *

And he can see it. They getting married and having kids.

He leans over to kiss her gently.

Amelia kisses him back and then threads their fingers together. They then go to Nikki and offer their congrats.

After that, they are force to mingle.

* * *

They laugh and talk and drink. But they sneak away later.

It isn't long before her dress is on the floor and his tie is thrown on a chair.

It's a matter of minutes before they are under the cover. Him in shorts, her in his shirt.

He wraps and arm around her and pulls her toward him.

* * *

They fall asleep they way lovers with a future do.

They don't need sex. It's enough to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Who knows when this will happen again.

They go to college in two different places.

* * *

They have no clue that in a few years, they will have no future.

Neither knows that in several years, they will be in a chase.

That they would be the ones who got away.

* * *

**Review! Sorry this is late. have been busy! Double update tonight!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	3. Lost

**edited om 4.4.15**

**(Listen to Let Go by Passenger) song fits the end the most.**

* * *

2 years later

Amelia tossed her cap along with all the other caps. She was done. She was graduating. She laughed as her roommate hugged her.

People she didn't know hugged her. She turned around.

And then she saw him.

* * *

Bobby.

She took off at a run. He dropped his roses and caught her. Her ankles crossed at his back and they were kissing.

They pulled apart.

"Congrats!"

Amelia laughed.

"I didn't think you would make it. Nikki said you graduated two days ago."

"I wouldn't miss it. I drove here all night."

Amelia kissed him again.

"Let's go."

Bobby picked her up and placed her on his motorcycle.

"Nikki took the kids out. We have the place to ourselves."

* * *

Amelia placed her helmet on hugged him tightly. They took off and zipped along the highway until they reached their home.

He helped down from the bike and then picked her up to carry her over the doorstep.

Amelia squealed.

"Bobby Bishop!"

Bobby placed her on her feet and shoved her against the wall kissing her hard.

Amelia moaned and they broke apart. Then she took off and ran.

Bobby began to chase after her.

He caught her in the bathroom. She locked one door but forgot that it had a second door. He picked her up and placed her on the counter. He helped her remove her graduation robe and then they removed their clothes. They jumped into the shower.

After their shower, Amelia put on Bobby's shirt and then went to eat the dinner he made. Then they curled up on the sofa and watched movies.

* * *

It was about midnight when they went upstairs.

They slid under the covers and Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Love you Amelia."

But she was already asleep.

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning to light kisses on her neck and cheeks.

She opened her eyes to see Bobby smiling.

"You look beautiful."

She blushed.

"If you told me five years ago that I would fall for you, I would have thought you were crazy. We hated each other."

Amelia's eyes were wide.

He fell for her?

"I want this."

He touched her cheek.

"I want to wake up every morning next to you. Amelia Bennett, will you marry me?"

Amelia gasped.

She was on her feet.

"Amelia?"

"B-B-Bobby."

"Lia?"

Amelia broke down.

"Paris. I'm moving to Paris. I can't marry you. I'm sorry. I love you."

She took off at a run and ran down the block to her mother.

* * *

Bobby stayed at his home in shock and heartbroken.

He stayed in his room all day, ignoring everyone.

It was Rea who dragged him out.

"Uncle Bobby. Mama wants you to come down."

Bobby followed her downstairs where Nikki wrapped her arms around him. The kids were sent outside to play and Bobby simply let her comfort him.

* * *

"I asked her to marry me. She said no. She's going to Paris."

"Bobby."

"I was supposed to fall in love with her."

"I'm sorry."

"I love her."

"Chase after her."

"I can't."

Nikki kissed his head.

"You need to make a choice. But if you were meant to be it will happen, eventually."

Bobby nodded.

* * *

He got changed and went for a walk.

He headed to the park and sat down in a swing set.

He closed his eyes and just thought.

* * *

He wasn't aware of how much time passed before he heard a swing creak next to him.

He turned to see his newlywed friend, Sam.

"Sam. What are you doing out?"

"Just wanted to sit on the swing set."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Congrats. What's wrong?"

"Seth is always working. It's dangerous- him being a cop. I never know if he's coming home. I'm scared for us. What about you?"

"I asked Amelia to marry me?"

"What did she say!"

"No, she's moving to Paris."

"I'm so sorry Bobby."

"I'm willing to wait."

"I know you are but maybe it's for the best. If you really love her and its meant to be it will happen. But don't rush things. I waited since I was 15 for Seth. I'm twenty four and I'm married. I never thought this would happen but it did. You just have to wait. "

Sam kissed his cheek.

"I need to go and tell Seth."

"Good luck."

"You too."

Bobby looked at the girl who he graduated with and smiled.

* * *

He looked up suddenly as saw her.

"Lia."

She drew closer.

They stared at each other.

* * *

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Bobby stood up and she turned away.

"I still love you. Always will, I promise."

Bobby touched her shoulder and kissed her gently.

Amelia kissed him back as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Bobby brushed them away and then left.

* * *

He stormed into his house and went to his room. He needed to leave.

Cause when you really love someone, you let them go.

He threw his stuff into his suitcase and left a note for Nikki.

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Amelia stood in line ready to board her plane to Paris.

Since Bobby was gone, she had no reason to stay.

There were too many memories.

She got on her plane and found her seat.

She closed her eyes and kept the tears at bay.

It was for the best.

She wasn't going to make him wait for her.

They needed to move on.

* * *

(2 months later)

But it was hard. Bobby rejected every girl he met.

And Amelia blew off every blind date.

She threw herself into her desk job at a business, working as a secretary. It was the only place she could work in her condition.

She was pregnant.

* * *

(6 months later)

She was at her desk when she felt the pain. She screamed and several cops came running. She stood up and then doubled her. That was when she saw the blood.

The ambulance came.

But she already knew.

She lost the baby. Her last link to Bobby.

She went back to America to bury her daughter, Emma Rose Bishop.

She went back to Paris a week later, not one person knowing she had gone back.

She was alone. No Bobby. No Emma.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be Bobby meeting Nadia and Amelia meeting her guy. And then after that it will be when Amelia finds out that she has to arrest Bobby! FUN!**

**REVIEW ! let me know what you think.**

**Sorry this is so late!**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	4. The BiggestMost Important Heist Ever

**edited on 4.4.15**

* * *

Bobby meets Nadia outside a jewelry store. It's late at night and he is walking home. He is heading to the bar to get drunk.

That's when she runs him over, literally. He falls to the ground and she lands on him. He pushes himself up and moves her off his lap. He stands up and helps her up.

"Are you okay?"

Nadia doesn't say anything. She stares at him and then kisses him.

Bobby is stunned. He hasn't kissed a girl since Amelia.

By the time this fact sinks him, she pulls away and is gone.

* * *

He doesn't see her for another two months. He sees her at the park. His cousin and the kids are visiting him in New York. He offers to take the kids to play while his cousin takes a nap.

He sees her laughing with this woman, one who looks like an older version of her. He is stunned by her beauty.

Later on, he bumps into her and offers to buy her ice-cream. Something passes in her eyes and then she agrees.

They sit on a bench laughing and talking. They learn each other's names and favorites. They exchange numbers and by the end of the evening, they have a date to the movies.

When he goes back home with the kids, his cousin studies him.

"You met someone."

He nods. A part of him still loves Amelia, but it's time to move on.

* * *

(Six months later)

He and Nadia are officially dating. They celebrate by pulling off their first heist together.

It goes as planned and they deliver the ruby bracelet to its rightful owner.

* * *

He smiles and remembers how he first found out about his girlfriend's job.

"_I'll be gone to visit Nikki. Wish you could come."_

"_Me too, but I have to go with my coworkers and take care of this job. It's really important."_

_He nods and kissed her and then gets in the taxi. _

_He takes Nikki to the ballet. She used to dance, before everything. They have a great evening, laughing and talking. _

_It's during intermission when Nikki pulls him to look at something. He stares at the case._

_It's a tiara._

"_It was worn by…"_

_He tunes his cousin out, not wanting the history lesson._

"_It's beautiful." _

_He nods and then sees something. More like someone._

_He sees Nadia._

_She is laughing with her sister and brother and cousins._

_Her brother is talking to a security guard, while her sister is flirting with another one. He sees the rest of Nadia's cousins walking around. Nadia hasn't seen him yet._

_He watches Nadia. She is drinking champagne and walks up the case they are looking at. _

_He hears a crash and turns to see Nikki on the floor. She had gone to the washroom and had gotten dizzy on the way back. Nadia's cousin bumps into her and he falls. He sees one of Nadia's cousins trying to help her out. She pushes his hand away and he rushes to help her. _

_Nikki is pale and shaking._

_Then you hear a scream. _

"_The tiara is missing!"  
People began pulling their phones to call the police, only to realize that their watch or wallet is missing. _

_They are told to go back to the ballet and that the police are looking into it._

_Bobby can' t concentrate. He's too busy thinking about Nadia._

_When he sees her, he confronts her. She takes him to her house and there she sits down and explains it. He is stunned._

_He is taken to a bedroom to process it. _

_After a month or so, he gets used to the idea and asks Nadia to teach him. She agrees._

* * *

(one year later)

Bobby has finally got to courage. He wants to marry Nadia. He has it all planned out and of course it goes wrong, but the end result in the same.

She says yes.

They get married in April.

They find out that Nadia is pregnant with a girl a few months later.

They have a daughter name Katrina or Kat.

Six year later, Nadia dies.

* * *

Bobby is a widower with six year old daughter.

She is already on the same path as him. And that scares him.

* * *

When she meets W.W. Hale the fifth, he isn't that happy. Until the boy proves himself, then he glad that Hale is around keeping Kat out of trouble.

He does his jobs and she does her, until his daughter announces she wants out. So he lets her.

She's sixteen and he's scared. He can pull off any job but he has no idea what to do with Kat.

* * *

When he is framed, its Kat who comes to his rescue.

She keeps him from getting in danger by getting him arrested.

* * *

That's when he sees her. Amelia Bennett.

It has been 18 years since he last saw Amelia.

Long 18 years.

The years have done her well.

He is stunned by how much more beautiful she has gotten.

He is now 36 and she is 35.

She has gotten taller and curvier and prettier and sexier.

* * *

"Lia."

"Bobby Bishop, you are under arrest for the theft of the…"

He is in shocked as she snaps handcuffs on him, but he is quick to say something.

"I always knew you were kinky, Lia."

She shoves him into the car and gets in, but she doesn't drive.

* * *

"Listen carefully, Robert. I'm not the girl you know. She died a long time ago. Along with any feelings she had for you. I had for you. We aren't the same people we were. I work for Interpol and you are a thief. The history we had means nothing. "

She says them calmly as she replies her lipstick. Bobby looks into the mirror in front seat and sees the hardness in her eyes. Sadness, loneliness, and pain.

She's not the Amelia, he knew. She grew up. And know he has too.

* * *

Cause fate has given him another chance with Amelia Bennett. Odds are against them, but then again they always were. It's going to take work, but he vows to crack through Amelia's walls. He still loves her.

And Nadia made him promise before she died that he would fix things with Amelia.

* * *

He smiles. He has just accepted the biggest and most important heist of all.

Steal Amelia Bennett's heart and this time he will give her his, forever.

* * *

**Sorry, it has been forever! Things got crazy! Hoped you liked this. I wanted to move things on quickly and finish this up soon.**

**So I say we have maybe another 5-8 chapters.**

**Next one will be Amelia's story on how life has been. Nick's birth and all that stuff. I'm making a sad hurt one so be prepared. And then her arresting Bobby. **

**Not sure when I can update. I start school in 2 days (I'm supposed to be working on a paper but I needed a break ;) ) **

**Updates will come, when I get them out and written. Keep in mind that I have like another 15 stories to work on. So yeah, updating when I have time. **

**Love you Wallflowers!**


	5. Not Lia

**Amelia and Nick's dad. **

**Warning: strong implies of rape. ( I swear not to go into detail)**

* * *

Amelia Bennett never knew Nick's father's name. She met him a couple times but never got his name. But she would never forget his face. His face was burned into her mind. You don't forget the face of the man who raped you.

* * *

Amelia had decided to go into the criminal justice road. She wanted to be a police officer. Work with dangerous criminals, and eventually work for Interpol.

She was required to go and do hours, with police officers, get experience.

* * *

He was an officer, he smiled at her and made her laugh, but she was cautious around him. Part of her still belonged to Bobby and the officer had an aura around him that made her shiver. He reminded her of the popular boys at her high school, the ones who thought that the girls worshiped him. One who would get violent if a girl said no.

So she went out of her way to avoid him, until that fateful night.

* * *

_It was her last day of hours and she was there late. It was about eight at night and she had just finished._

_She was about to leave and call for a taxi when she was stopped._

"_Bennett." _

_She turned to look at him. It was the officer who gave her the shivers. He was smirking at her and tossed her a wink. He had flirted with her and several other females but she always ignored him. _

"_Officer." She didn't bother to ever learn his name._

"_Are you busy tonight?"_

"_I have plans." She grabbed her stuff and brushed past him and walked out the door._

_Suddenly she was grabbed by her arm and shoved into a car._

_The doors locked._

"_Sorry, but I'll drive you home."_

_It was the officer. Amelia froze and paled. Her heart began beating fast, full of fear. _

_She was silent as he drove. She was planning to run at first chance. _

_She didn't respond to any of his conversation prompts. Suddenly they stopped by an inn. Amelia was breathing hard. _

_She was freaking out. It was just like the movies, only Amelia knew that she wouldn't be rescued. _

_He then grabbed her head and smashed it against the car door._

_She blacked out._

_When she woke up the next morning, she was naked, cold, and lying on a bed. Her lower half was sore. She pushed herself up and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and saw herself in the mirror and screamed._

_There were bite marks and scratches. Someone, her rapist, had taken a knife and carved the word slut into her. _

_She heard pounding on the door._

"_Miss?" Miss are you alright?"_

_She couldn't answer, she wasn't all right. Her world was falling apart. _

_She heard the doorknob jiggle but she didn't register it. She didn't hear the door open nor see the maids and manager rush into the room and take in the bed and sheets. The manager drifted to the table to see a note._

_The maids entered the bathroom and gasped as they saw her._

_They knew instantly that she had been raped. Call it woman's institution or prior experience in one case. _

_One of the maids grabbed a robe and helped Amelia into it. She shivered and let the woman help her. Amelia felt safe around the women. The other maid rushed to tell the manager to call the police. _

_Ten minutes later, the police were examining the room. Amelia was shaking as they walked in. All she could remember was a police badge. _

_The maids and manager kept a close eye on her._

_Two officers went up to her, both men. One older and the other younger. She began shaking as the younger one sat next to her. _

_The maids scowled at him and he backed up. _

"_Ms. Bennett. Can you tell me what happened?"_

"_I can't remember much. I left my internship. It was my last day. Someone was hitting on me and insisted on giving me a ride home. The ride was quiet. We parked and then nothing. I woke up this morning naked and sore and bruised. I can't remember his name._

"_Can you describe him?"_

_Amelia nodded and shivered. "I will never forget his face." _

_A rape test was performed and a sketch artist called in. The manager had his wife borrow some of their daughter's clothes for Amelia. _

_Everyone sat in silence as she described her rapist._

_The officers recognized the man and made arrangements for his arrest. DNA testing backs them up and he is arrested._

_However Amelia spends six months in court, proving her case. Anyone could see how badly, she was doing. She was pale, skinny, haunted eyes. When she passed out in court, they discovered she was pregnant. With a few days of her pregnancy, he was put behind bars for life. _

_When she went into labor, Amelia wasn't sure what to name the baby. The minute, the nurse put him in her hands, she knew the name, Nick. Nick became her reason for living. She was a survivor, and she would rise above all._

* * *

Amelia finished school and worked her butt off the get to where she was now. Nick grew and grew and as he got older, she worked more hours to pay for his education and they drifted apart.

* * *

. When Nick was 16, her past came back to haunt her.

She was sitting at her desk looking over files of criminals. Then her fingers slipped as she gazed into the eyes of a man.

**Robert Bishop.**

She examined his face. He had gotten taller, older, and more handsome. Her heart ached but she ignored it. She got to work, treating him like another case.

When she got the phone call, she was suspicious. The voice was young, female, and guilty. Amelia was on guard but was determined to do this on her own. So she took no backup.

* * *

She saw Bobby. He was with a young girl. 16 years old maybe. She was pretty, short brown hair, short. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. Amelia could tell she was apologizing for something. Then Bobby laughed and the girl took off.

She walked to him and saw his eyes widen.

"Lia." He whispered. She ignored the shiver and steeled herself.

"Bobby Bishop, you are under the arrest for the theft of…."

She snapped the handcuffs on and ignored the sexual remark he made even though it made her blush.

She shoves him into the car and then gets in and takes a deep breath. She needs to get some things straight with him.

"Listen carefully, Robert. I'm not the girl you know. She died a long time ago. Along with any feelings she had for you. I had for you. We aren't the same people we were. I work for Interpol and you are a thief. The history we had means nothing. "

She is careful to call him by his first name and not look at him.

She speaks calmly as she replies her lipstick. She can see Bobby looking into the mirror in front seat and knows he sees the hurt, curiosity, in her eyes and then she sees the determination in his eyes.

She drives him to Interpol so she can question him.

They are in the room for a while, the entire time Amelia trying to show she isn't affected by his flirting.

She places him a cell afterwards and gets on the paper work.

* * *

That is how their days pass, her working, him sleeping, then when she goes to see him to ask questions, he talks to her. She finds herself slipping into old patterns. She doesn't scold him when he flirts with her or calls her by her old nickname.

One night he kisses her cheek.

Amelia has to remind herself that Nick comes first. Always.

* * *

One day when she is talking to Bobby, she gets a call. There is a robbery at the Henley. She looks at Bobby and she knows he isn't the thief. She always knew that but from what she gathered, his daughter made the call to get him arrested. She knows that his daughter is trying to protect him. She knows what it is like to do anything to protect someone you love.

He touches her cheek and whispers, "Go, take care of your son and my Kat."

* * *

She rushes out and arrives at the Henley to see people arguing. She learns that a team of imposters are inside.

She rushes in with her team to search the museum. They check every room and she feels panic. Everything she has worked for, depends on this case.

Nick depends on this case.

Nick, her reason for everything.

When they get to a room, they find it locked. They break down the door and her heart stops.

Nick is in there.

Nick is lying on the ground.

She screams and tries to run but she is grabbed by one of the officers. She watches as her son is lifted outside and checked over by the EMTs.

She watches them put the mask over his face and its like her worst nightmare is coming true.

She feels herself go limp as her son lies on the stretcher.

She can't breath and it's like when she had her asthma attack when she was six and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

When Nick is given the okay, she feels like everything will be alright.

Then her boss comes and drags her away and yells at her for Nick being at the scene of the crime.

Amelia is furious, her son could have died and she's more concerned about the fact that her son didn't see the criminals.

She's assigned to lower desk duty and she doesn't care.

She only cares about Nick.

When she gets back to her office, she packs up her study and heads to the cell.

* * *

Bobby is outside and takes one look at her.

"Let's get you home, Lia."

She lets him drive her home and Nick is asleep.

He makes her hot chocolate and holds her as she cries.

When she wakes up, she's in bed, wearing a white men's shirt- Bobby's.

She finds breakfast made, some money, and a note.

Nick blinks when she sees his mother in the shirt but is silent.

She asks him questions about the day before but he clams up and gets defensive.

They don't talk.

She feels him pulling away from her even more and she has no idea what to do.

* * *

The note haunts her everywhere.

It's a chance to change things. A chance to make things right. a chance with Bobby.

A chance for a new life. For her and Nick.

She doesn't have the strength or the courage to do so.

Not anymore.

She's not Lia anymore. She's Amelia.

Lia was a smart and crazy in love with a bad boy girl. Amelia is a smart but still in love with a now thief but also has a son. She can't be selfish, she has Nick to think about.

So she locks the note in her safe and vows not to read it every night.

* * *

She has no idea that in a few months, Nick will pick the lock and read the note and try to make things right.

She has no idea that Bobby spends his days looking at old pictures of them, half hoping she will show up, the other half feeling guilty.

She has no idea that Nick and Katrina know each other and have an alliance of a sorts.

* * *

**Sorry that its been a while. Junior year has been crazy. **

**Hope you guys like this, I would say we have about two maybe three or four chapters left in this.**

**In those, well, I'll let you guys have fun guessing.**

**Also, if any of you guys have a Wattpad, look me up, I'm QueenofWallflowers. **

**I entered the Wattys and I would love to have more people tell me what they think.**

**I actually update those quicker (mostly because of the Wattys)**

**Love you Wallflowers!**


End file.
